


As if from heaven itself

by flyppa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyppa/pseuds/flyppa
Summary: Oscar wants to show Dorian something special.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	As if from heaven itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinotoriii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/gifts).



> My annual Christmas gift fic for the wonderful Kimmie! <33 I wasn't expecting to have anything posted until after Christmas, but then suddenly... it was done! And early once again!

"The sight filled the northern sky; the immensity of it was scarcely conceivable. As if from Heaven itself, great curtains of delicate light hung and trembled. Pale green and rose-pink, and as transparent as the most fragile fabric, and at the bottom edge a profound fiery crimson like the fires of Hell, they swung and shimmered loosely with more grace than the most skillful dancer." - Philip Pullman

“You know I hate being cold, _amatus_ .” Dorian grumbled as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. Sitting on the battlements of a fort in Emprise du Lion was not the ideal way that Dorian would be spending his evening. His ideal evening would involve bundling himself under blankets and sitting in front of a fire, praying to _something_ out there that the red templars left them well alone until at least daylight. Fighting them was bad enough, but fighting them in the dark and knee deep snow would just be an entirely new level of awful.

“I know,” Oscar answered, smiling at Dorian’s grumpy tone. It was so whiny, and it was sometimes hilarious to Oscar for such a refined mage to sound like a stroppy child. Though he was sure that he did his fair share of whining too. “But it’ll be worth it. I promise.”

“If it’s not, you’re making it up to me.”

“Of course, my dear.” Was Oscar’s response, as he reached for Dorian’s hand under the blanket and squeezed it tight. The tips of his fingers felt frozen, and so Oscar continued to hold his hand, in hopes of transferring some of his own warmth. “But it will be. When have I ever steered you wrong?”

“By bringing me to this infernal place to start with.” Dorian said, though there was no real hint of malice in his voice. They all knew that the stakes they were faced with so much greater than one person’s dislike for the terrible weather. Besides, Dorian would rather be where Oscar was than not. Even before he and Oscar had become anything official, he had realised that he didn’t like it when the other man was off in the wilderness without him knowing what was going on. “Firstly, it’s cold. Far too cold. And secondly, the place is swarming with Corypheus’ bloody minions.”

Oscar gave a quiet laugh as he squeezed Dorian’s hand tighter and pressed closer to him, to try and share some more of his warmth under the blanket. It was no secret that Dorian hated the cold. Anywhere they went that was cold and it was guaranteed to hear him moaning. Oscar couldn’t exactly blame him — he was used to a more temperate climate too from the Free Marches, but seeing as Tevinter tended to be hot for the whole year round, Oscar could see why his lover was suffering.

“There is one good thing about being here at least, isn’t there?”

“And what’s that?”

Oscar nudged Dorian with his elbow and scoffed. “Being in my company.”

“Oh yes, well I suppose that is _one_ good thing.” Dorian said, resting his head on Oscar’s shoulder. “The best thing about being here, in fact.”

Oscar smiled and rested his cheek on Dorian’s head, glancing up at the night sky. “You say the sweetest things.”

“Sometimes.”

“I was going to leave that off to make you sound like a nicer person.”

“Who are you trying to convince? We both know what I’m like. And for some forsaken reason, you’re still here.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” Oscar said, giving Dorian a nudge with his elbow again. “And you haven’t given me any reason not to still be here.”

Dorian snorted in amusement. “You have such a way with words, my darling.”

“I try.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, tucked close together under the blanket. In the distance there were sounds of wolves howling, and the wind rustling the leaves on the few dense pockets of trees that were strong enough to grow in such a harsh climate. For a while Oscar was just content to feel Dorian’s warm and watch the shapes the steam from their shared breathing made. It was quiet and peaceful, for once. And Oscar knew that it likely meant that something terrible would come later, and so it was best to enjoy it whilst they could.

The next thing Oscar knew was Dorian nudging him awake and asking him if _that_ was what he had wanted him to see. At some point, the peace and quiet had apparently lulled him into a much needed nap. Oscar blinked his eyes open and raised his gaze to the sky which was now alive with colour. Various shades of green, blues and pinks which were all changing and shifting across the entire expanse of the endless blue-black.

He stole a glance at Dorian, a smile crossing Oscar’s lips at the sheer look of wonder on Dorian’s face. Such a thing only occurred in the colder regions of Thedas, and Oscar had discovered the phenomenon when he had overheard Scout Harding discussing it in the tavern back at Skyhold with Krem. He had asked them where was best to see such a thing, knowing that it was likely something that Dorian would be amazed by.

“That’s exactly what I wanted you to see.” Oscar said, returning his eyes to the sky to watch the colours dance. It was just as Harding had described it, if not more impressive. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“As are you, _amatus_.” Dorian said, his gaze alternating between Oscar and the sky. It was such a terrible line, but felt like the right thing to say to sound cheesy and romantic. There couldn’t be any other reason that Oscar and he had stayed up half the night waiting for lights to appear in the sky. “What do you think it is? Magic? Could it be a veil tear?”

“I don’t think so, I think this has been happening for far longer than the fade rifts have been appearing.” Oscar said, sliding his hand out from under the edge of the blanket. There was no activity from the mark on his hand like there was when a veil tear was nearby. It was a comfort to not see the bright green glow, for once. It felt like they were safe in this moment. “And if it is something like that, maybe it’s just too far away to do anything.”

The silence fell over them again, as they observed the display in the sky. It seemed unending, as the colours shifted and changed with no meaningful pattern to them. It seemed stupid for a mage to describe something that appeared to be a natural phenomenon as magical, but it was the only word that crossed Oscar’s mind. Perhaps he could ask Dagna about it, and she might know something. Or she might find something out.

“Well whatever it is,” Dorian started, clearing his throat as though to rid himself of some kind of emotion that might stifle him. “I am glad that you shared it with me.”

“Even though it meant being dragged out into the cold?” Oscar asked, turning to smile at Dorian.

Dorian laughed softly and rested his forehead against Oscar’s, in a simple gesture of affection. Actions often tended to be easier than words. “Even then, _amatus_.”

“We can go back inside now and find a fire to warm up in front of, if you like.”

“No, I shouldn’t think so.” Dorian said, turning his gaze skyward once again. There didn’t seem to be any kind of sign that the light show would come to an end any time soon. “For now, I have all I need.”

Oscar smiled at his lover, before resting his head upon his shoulder. “As do I.”


End file.
